


Poolside

by eruthros



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cary Grant/Marlon Brando PWP. </p><p>I was not a Cary Grant RPS fan until half an hour ago, when I discovered the rumor that Cary Grant and Marlon Brando had an affair in the early 1950s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to thingswithwings for being a filthy enabler.
> 
> Written for Iuile

 

 

Cary reclines on a lounge chair beside the pool, wearing only a bath sheet wrapped around his waist, tanning himself in the hot Malibu sun and drinking gin and tonic to keep cool.

He has only just rejected his ninth script when Marlon walks up the path from the garage, emerging on the patio dressed in the leather wear he picked up a taste for from that ridiculous movie.

He stands for a moment at the end of the patio, one hand against the stair rail, his other thumb in his studded belt, his hip cocked. He raises an eyebrow at the picture Cary makes -- Cary can read him even at this distance -- and smirks.

Cary lifts a lazy hand from the script still open across his chest and beckons Marlon closer.

Marlon is slow crossing the patio, his boots clicking on the concrete, the chains in his jacket swaying as he struts to the lounge chair and leans over Cary, looming and dark, blocking out the sun. Cary reaches up to grab the collar of his jacket, twists his hand in it, and they kiss. Marlon carries with him the breath of cool from his air-conditioned car, but his mouth is warm against Cary's; he tastes like cigarettes and the women he kisses for the cameras.

Cary slides his hands inside Marlon's leather jacket, shoving it off Marlon's shoulders, and it hits the ground with a faint jingle,leaving Marlon topless before him. Marlon's hands are cool against his sun-warmed skin, sliding into the heat under the towel, tracing the muscles of his thighs.

They're still kissing as Marlon pushes the towel apart, presses up against him still in his leather trousers and studded belt, pushes his weight down against Cary and leans further in.

"Good day at the office, dear?" Cary asks, when they break for a moment's breath.

"None of 'em were as pretty as you," Marlon says, and kisses him again.

 


End file.
